Cherry Blossoms
by Gloryscream
Summary: Rated for character death. Someone reflects on someone else's death. R&R, and there may be a much happier sequel. THis one is actually old.


Cherry Blossoms

Syaroan sighed as he looked out the window at the snow falling softly. Winter would be over soon, and then it would be spring, the season he'd hated for years now. Because with spring came the cherry blossoms, and the anniversary of her death.

He hated remembering, hated anything that reminded him of her. Because her death had been so untimely, so horrible, he was afraid of his nightmares. Nightmares of death and dismemberment.

Because it was his fault she was dead; his fault she was buried in the cold, hard ground. His fault she would never see, hear, smell, taste, feel, or live. His fault she would never enjoy love, never have her heart broken.

His fault.

Or so he thought. Blinded his grief and frightening rage at her killer, he'd hunted him down, and seriously injured him. He was in the hospital for a month.

But no one had sued, no one had cared. They knew that if they had, the judge would only say a man in the state he was in could not be tried for his actions. Which was somewhat amusing, as it was true.

But he'd disappeared. That was three years ago, and he's still hiding; hiding from the pain of her death, hiding from his friends, because they were her friends, and he couldn't think about them, couldn't see them.

Everyone told him, 'it's not your fault'. Even Toya. But they had never watched a murder, the murder of their love. It was sickening thinking about it.

But he couldn't stop thinking about her or her death, especially lately. He would have been out of college soon, had he not run. And she would be there with him, if it wasn't for the reason he'd run.

He tried to stop the endless flow of thoughts, tried to stop picturing her death over and over. But it was like trying to dam up a river with a twig, they just kept coming, crushing him, snapping him in two.

And now he was remembering.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They were alone on the cliff in the park, alone together. Syaraon Li and Sakura Kinomoto. Who'd have thought, who'd have known?

Lost in each other's eyes, they didn't hear the approaching sounds. Didn't hear the shrieks muffled by the thicket of bushes. Didn't understand what was going on until it was too late.

A man in black stood in front of them, with red hair and cold blue eyes. He held a gun, and they could smell the gunpowder now, could hear the moans and sobs now.

He pointed it at Syaraon, and grinned cruelly.

"Afraid to die, little boy?" he asked, and a partner joined him. His partner was wearing a mask and winter clothes, even though it was spring, and the cherry blossoms had just begun to blossom and fall.

They backed up as the partner pointed his gun at Sakura. They wanted to scream, but had lost their voices.

"You didn't answer my question," the first man continued, ignoring the fact that they now had their backs to the cliff, and one step back would have them falling.

"Are you afraid to die?" the red-haired man repeated, growing slightly irritated.

"No," Syaraon answered flatly, though he was lying. He didn't want to die without living his life with Sakura!

"Too bad!" the partner snickered, still not noticing they were so close to the straight drop down.

The partner aimed his gun at Syaraon as well, and they were both about to shoot.

"No!" Sakura screamed hoarsely, and threw her self sideways, knocking him out of the way.

And putting herself in the way of the bullets.

They both hit her, and the force propelled her backwards, over the cliff.

Syaraon's cherry blossom had fallen off the cliff along with all the other flowers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wow! This is better than I thought it would be. I had to get it out of my way; my muse kept nagging me, wouldn't let me write Give a Reason OR Golden Roads(which I'm attempting to re-write anywayz). -_-;

Anyways, if I get enough reviews, I'll do the sequel I've already planned. Thanks!

Please review.


End file.
